Stakeout
by jbskyyy
Summary: Chapter 9- Maura's recovering with Jane's help - Soft Smut is that a thing? /-ch -8 - Maura is held hostage and is a little too relaxed about it./ - Jane takes Maura on a stakeout and emotions are discussed. -/M rating-/
1. Chapter 1

Stakeout

Jane agreed to take Maura on a stakeout with her. Because the suspect they were to stakeout was supposed to be the girlfriend of the murder suspect and not the murderer they were after so there wasn't too much danger . Day one Jane and Maura sat in the undercover car across from the apartment of the woman.

They had been there for hours with nothing happening. Jane then motioned with her hand to Maura "Scrunch down a little more I see her."

Maura slunk further down in her seat in the car. "I can't see if I move down anymore."

" Shh, look she is coming out to the front entrance way to get her mail." Jane lifted up her head a tiny bit to see the suspect better.

Maura whispered angrily "Don't shush me. I told you I do not like that. What's she doing ? I really can't see from down here Jane."

Jane grabs the binoculars to look closer at the woman. The woman takes her mail out of her mailbox. A letter falls to the ground and she leans over to pick it up.

Jane watches as the woman's breasts almost completely fall out of the top of her shirt.

Jane watching her says "Whoa nice!" Jane gets embarrassed as she realizes Maura heard her say that about the woman.

Maura says to Jane" Nice what?"

" Um nothing. You can sit back up now. She went back in her apartment."

Maura sat up and knew Jane wasn't telling her everything so she pushed her for more. " Jane you don't say "Whoa nice!" for nothing. So tell me what was nice?"  
Jane sighs knowing Maura was not going to let her off the hook decides to tell her the truth. "Fine! The suspect's girlfriend bent over and she kind of fell out of her shirt."

Maura grinned as Jane looked out the window at the apartment. Jane refused to look Maura in the eyes.

"Um so you liked that view? I mean are womens breasts a whoa nice for you?"

Flustered and blushing Jane says "Well kinda I guess womens bodies are beautiful oh I don't know." Jane hands her the binoculars. "Here you watch the front window for awhile. I have to go to the restaurant next door. Bathroom break okay?"

Maura let out a little laugh as Jane starts to get out of the car. "Wait I have to go too."

"Maura one of us has to watch the apartment at all times. You can go when I get back. Call if anything happens."

Jane relieved to get away from Maura's questioning walks fast away from the car.

Maura sat in the car and plotted. She was going to try to come up with the easiest way to ask Jane if she was attracted to women like she had suspected and hoped. Well hoped that she was attracted to her at least.

Jane walked in the restaurant. She didn't have to go to the bathroom she just needed away from Maura. Jane went up to the counter and ordered two cups of coffee to go. As Jane was waiting for the coffees she noticed a basket on the counter. It was for a local charity they were selling homemade fudge clusters. Jane smiled knowing Maura would love one of them. So she picked up a couple and paid for them when the coffees were ready. Happy with herself she walked back to the car.

Jane got in the car and handed Maura her coffee. Then she handed her the fudge clusters.

Maura's eyes got big as she smiled. " Oh Jane yummy! I love these thank you."

Jane smirked "I know that's why I got them for you. Has anything happened in the apartment while I was gone?"

Maura busily unwrapping the plastic off of the fudge says "No all quiet in there."

Jane takes the binoculars and points them to the window. Hoping like hell Maura has forgotten about their earlier conversation.

Maura with a mouthful of fudge covers her mouth saying" Jane I know you don't want to discuss what I'm about to bring up , but I"

Jane cuts her off and her voice dripping with sarcasm says"If you know I don't want to discuss it then here's idea let's not discuss it."

Maura sipped her coffee fixed just the way she liked happy Jane always remembered how she liked it. "You know I can't just drop something that I'm curious about. So let's discuss it for just a little while." With her own sarcastic tone added. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Jane turned and squinted her eyes and pursed her lips at her . "Funny Maura. Fine what do you want to discuss? I can appreciate the beauty of a woman's body. Big deal." Jane stared at her as if daring her to question her logic.

The corners of Maura's lips curl up into a mischievous grin. "You have appreciated the beauty of a woman's body before? How much have you appreciated them?"

Jane getting pissed off heavily lays on the sarcastic remarks and says "What? Maura c'mon. You know what I sleep with wait you know what I have sex with them all the time. Every free minute I have I'm sexing up a different woman. I thought you knew that already."

Playing along Maura laughing says "Oh wow that sounds exciting for you. So a lot of women huh?"

Jane threw her arms up in the air in defeat then laughs and jokes. "Yea tons Maura. You wanna be next?"

Maura contemplates her question for a minute. Jane's eyes get big at the thought of Maura might answering her joke question.

Quickly before Maura could say anything " I was joking not a real question Maura."

Maura nods "Oh I know I was just thinking."

"Please no thinking here watch the apartment window." Jane hands her the binoculars.

Maura takes them and looks at the window of the apartment. "I can think and look at the same time. I just was trying to picture how you would look with a woman. It is a very titillating image you with a woman engaging in sexu."

Jane cuts her off "Maura! C'mon please .I have never been with a woman so please stop picturing it. God you are so frustrating sometimes."

Maura smiles "Jane I'm sorry it's just I never get to talk to about certain things like this. Because you usually walk away , change the subject or just leave. And now here you can't leave so I'm very much enjoying it."

Jane closes her eyes and takes a cleansing deep breath and let's it out trying to release all her stress about the conversation she has to have and cannot escape from.

Maura is watching her "That's very good Jane a nice cleansing breath. Now we can calmly talk about things."

Jane gave her a dirty look and then trying to turn the tables on her asks "Well then Dr. Isles what about you? I've seen you giving lingering stares at beautiful women on more than a few occasions. Are you attracted to women?"

Surprised Jane asked but she was more than willing to go into detail on the subject says " Yes , yes I am. What else would you like to know? I'll answer any and all of your questions."

Jane's mouth opened in shock of her casual honest answer. Jane didn't know what to say, she was expecting a back and forth of sarcastic remarks and a teasing discussion but not an outright open and honest conversation.

"Nothing Maura. I don't want to know anything okay? Can we just watch the apartment?" Jane's face blushing turned red as she was getting embarrassed.

"Jane , I really don't want to embarrass or make you uncomfortable in any way. I just feel this conversation between us is way over due."

Jane wanted to ask her a million questions but was afraid Maura would ask her the same questions back at her. And Jane didn't want to answer the questions she wanted to ask Maura about especially about sex between women. Jane knew her feelings about Maura would come out if they started to talk about sex. She didn't think Maura felt the same way about her as she did about her. So this conversation was making her nervous. She didn't want to lose their friendship by telling Maura she was attracted to her. If she did Maura would feel uncomfortable and eventually it would cause Maura to distant herself away from her. And Jane would rather have Maura as a best friend instead of nothing but a coworker so she thought she should just try to end this conversation as fast as she could.

Maura was watching the emotional turmoil play across Jane's face. She decided words weren't going to suffice. This called for action . So Maura makes her move .

Jane started to tell Maura to not talk about this when Maura reached over and placed her hand on Jane's thigh. She stared down in shock at Maura's hand . Maura started moving her hand up to Jane's crotch area. Jane was feeling the rush of all of her blood and emotions as they all headed straight for between her legs.

She grabbed Maura by the wrist and weakly says "Don't please Maura...I..."

Maura was a little taken back by Jane stopping her. But Maura was going to find out one way or another if Jane had any romantic feelings for her. She just couldn't keep being around her so much and not know. She wanted Jane to at least know how she felt about her.

Maura took her hand away and sat it on her own lap. "Jane? I'm not going to say that I'm sorry. ..I have feelings for you and I just cannot deny them anymore."

Jane was staring up at the apartment. But really the suspects could have walked right pass her and she wouldn't have noticed. Her mind was just swirling with surprise , confusion and an overwhelming desire to kiss Maura. But she was too afraid to even look at her right now.

Jane says "Maura I don't know what to say. What feelings? I mean what kind of ...never mind I probably shouldn't ask."

Maura smiles and reaches over to Jane and places her hand again on Jane's thigh and says "Ask me Jane?" Maura moved her hand up and found Jane's zipper with her fingers and slowly unzipped Jane's jeans. Jane looked down at her opened jeans as Maura's fingers started moving inside.

Jane placed her hand on Maura's chin and lifted her face up so Maura was looking at her and says " Maura do you think we really should do this?"

A/N- I haven't written in awhile . So have a little patience with me. I'm trying to get back into it. Be nice and let me know if you like this. Thanks for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Stakeout 2

Jane is holding Maura's chin up with her fingers. Waiting for Maura's answer.

Maura wasn't sure if Jane was trying to stop her or was worried about the stakeout . Maura removed her fingers and hand out of Jane's jeans "Okay you are probably right . The job has to come first. But Jane can you or rather can we be honest with each other?"

Jane was emotionally relieved but physically wanted more she felt the aching loss of Maura's hand that had stopped on her stomach and had almost arrived at a point of no return . Jane's body still feeling the effect Maura was having on her says with a shaky voice "I'll try."

Maura sits up and leans her body across and down onto Jane's . She perches her head on Jane's shoulder and leans her lips up next to Jane's ear. She almost purrs "Mmm this feels so right. I always feel so safe when I'm this close to you."

Jane smiles and runs one hand slowly up Maura's back until she reaches the back of her neck. She wraps her fingers around her soft neck and pulls Maura closer to her. With Jane's other hand she runs her fingers through Maura's hair. She moves a lock of her hair behind her ear and places her face next to Maura's neck.

Maura moans as she feels Jane lick her own lips and Jane's tongue accidentally gently brushes against Maura's neck .

"More Jane please mmm."

Jane wasn't sure what more Maura wanted from her. But Jane knew she had to keep an eye on the apartment so they couldn't get too carried away. Even though that was all Jane wanted to do but the job had to come first. Or the suspect would kill again.

Jane pulled Maura into her body up against her breasts and hugs her tightly. While Jane looked over Maura's shoulder and up to the apartment. Jane relaxed a little knowing she could still do her job laughs and says "This is nice we can talk now. I can see the apartment window now. So go ahead."

Maura getting upset lifts her head up and looks at Jane like she's crazy. She couldn't believe Jane was treating their conversation so lightly. Maura was getting mad she says "Nice? Talk? You laugh? Fine , okay well then tell me how you feel about me funny woman or is that funny too?"

Jane was surprised at Maura's angry tone. "What? What did I do or say something wrong?"

Aghast Maura's mouth opens in shock of Jane's attitude. "Yes . You're treating this like it's not a serious conversation we are going to have. Jane this is the most important conversation I'll ever have in my entire life. And I thought it'd be at least a little important to you too."

Jane realizes she was wrong and says " Sorry Maura really. It is so important you , you are the most important person in my life. It's just we are on the job right now. Do you understand what all that means? If I take my focus off that apartment you could be in danger. And Maura I will Never let that happen . Not if there is anyway on earth I can prevent it. Never Maura I lov...I mean you mean too much to me. So yeah I'm sorry if I can't give you my total undivided attention right now. And I won't until this man is under arrest. Can you please understand that?"

Maura dropped her head down on Jane's shoulder as she started to understand . She was finding out that Jane wasn't having a callus attitude about their relationship she was just being protective of her.

Maura wraps her arm around Jane's waist and gives it a tight squeeze. "I wasn't thinking yes of course I understand. I have just waited so long to have this conversation with you. I was afraid you were trying to avoid answering my questions about us."

Jane was a little taken back and confused she says "Us? No, no I wasn't avoiding. I just ...Shh Maura!" Jane sits up straight and cranes her neck to look out the car window.

Maura says angrily "I told you not to shush me."  
"Maura the suspect just showed up,quiet please."

Maura holds Jane closer and whispers "Sorry okay where is he?"

Jane sees the man on the sidewalk slowly walking toward their undercover car. The suspect was inspecting the car trying to see who was in their car.

Jane watching the suspect knows he is trying to figure out if they are cops or not. Jane knows she has to come up with a cover so the suspect doesn't think they are cops looking for him.

So she hugs Maura closely putting her lips close to her ear and says "Stay quiet but we need to act like a couple so he doesn't make us as cops okay?" Maura nods her head yes into Jane's shoulder. "Okay Maura no matter what I do don't react, I mean don't over react and stay calm and don't look at him. I will tell you exactly what to do. Don't question me I say do something you do it understand?" Maura nods again.

Jane puts her hands on either side of Maura's face and pulls her to her and kisses her. Jane keeps her eyes open just enough to watch the suspect . He stops and starts to watch them. Jane and Maura both gasp at the contact of their lips touching each other. Maura sighed and Jane moaned as they both were enjoying their first kiss even if it were under theses circumstances. Jane saw him starting to get a pervy smile on his face. She knew he had just figured out they both were women.

Jane pulled away just enough to talk into Maura's lips " He knows were both women. He's acting creepy and pervy. But at least he isn't walking to the car anymore. He's still watching so." Jane kisses her again and says "We will have to keep acting like a couple until backup gets here to make the arrest. I'm sorry I would arrest him myself but it would be too dangerous. And I don't want to put you in any danger okay?"

Maura smiles "Well if I have to make out with you I guess I'll just have to ." Maura kisses Jane.

Jane smirks and pulls away as she reaches for her phone to call for backup. Jane holds the phone down so the guy can't see her. She texts Frost and Korsak to come to their location.

Jane puts the phone down and kisses Maura " Frost and Korsak are on the way. It'll be over soon don't worry okay?"

Maura smiles up at Jane. "Kiss me again and I won't worry."

Jane chuckles and kisses her. She then reaches under her seat and pulls up her gun and slides it underneath her thigh. She wanted it close just in case the suspect got any closer.

The suspect began walking again closer to get a better look at them. Jane whispers "He's moving closer. I think we need to step it up a little. I'm not sure he is buying it that we are a couple making out and are really cops. Are you okay with that? If not I'll try and just take him down now before Frost And Korsak get here?

Maura didn't even think she pulled Jane in for a passionate kiss and grabbed squeezed Jane's ass with her other hand.

Jane surprised by her action kinda gasped and jumped at the feeling of Maura's hand on her ass. Jane was going to try and say something but Maura wriggled her tongue in between Jane's lips and into her mouth. When their tongues touched they both moaned . Jane struggled to keep her eyes opened and on the suspect.

Jane saw the suspect stop again thankfully. "Maura he stopped it's okay."

Maura really didn't care at this second what the suspect was doing. But she nodded her head and squeezed again on Jane's backside. She then moved her hand up to Jane's breast and began cupping and massaging it. Jane's moans were getting steady as her breathing started becoming heavier against Maura's neck.

Jane's voice was deeper than Maura ever heard it before as Jane says "Maura you are making it really hard for me to keep my eyes open and watch that perv suspect."

Maura giggles and moves her hand away from her breast . Maura untucks Jane's shirt and slides her hand underneath and touches her stomach. Sliding and caressing up and down as Jane leaned back to give her more access to her torso. Jane reaches for Maura and brings her in for a quick intense kiss then leans back again to let Maura put her hand back on her stomach.

Maura smiles "You like that huh?" Jane nods yes. "Then Jane you are going to love this."

Maura let's her hand move down to Jane's waistband . She puts her finger tips inside and moves slowly to the button on the jeans and unbuttons it. She then unzips the zipper and sticks her hand into her boy shorts . Jane shakes her head and tries to say something but no words come out. Maura's fingers now reaching the little line of trimmed curly soft hair as they moved on to find her fingers deftly working inside feeling very wet lips waiting for her touch.

Jane finally catching her breath long enough says "Maura please we can't do this right now." Jane feels Maura's fingers brush across her clit . "Oh God Maura! ..mmm please sweetie stop my eyes keep closing."

Maura laughs "Don't worry I'll watch him."

Jane shakes her head "No , no please I'm begging you ."

Maura grins and pulls her hand out . She leans in and kisses Jane then says "Okay but on one condition that we can finish this later , right?"

Jane zipping and buttons her jeans watches as Maura is sucking the taste of her off her fingers and smiling at her says "Um yeah I mean yes definitely."

Just when Jane sat up she saw the suspect walking fast toward their car . Jane put her hand on her gun. "Maura he's coming get down!"

Maura bends over across onto Jane's lap. She then reaches in her purse and pulls out a little container of pepper spray that Jane's mother Angela always gave her to protect herself.

Jane pats her head and says "Stay here I going to arrest him now. No time to wait for backup."

Jane jumped out of the car And pointed her gun at the suspect "Police!"

The guy takes off running into the apartment building. Jane called Frost and told him what was happening. He told her to wait for them to get there they are five minutes away.

Jane went back to the car. Maura was laying with her face on the seat. Jane opened the door and Maura sprayed the pepper spray in Jane's direction.

Just missing hitting Jane's face Jane yelled "Its me It's me Maura stop .." Jane looked at the can closely after Maura quit spraying it. " Spraying? You sprayed me with what?"  
Maura sat up "Oh God Jane I'm so sorry. It's pepper spray Angela gave me."

Jane smiles and shakes her head and starts laughing. "Figures my Ma . I swear I ...are you okay Maura?"

Maura relieved she hadn't hurt Jane with the spray nods "Yes I'm fine are you?"

Jane gets in the car and wraps her arms around Maura " I'm fine. Frost and Korsak will be here in a few minutes. The guy ran into the apartment. Were okay for right now." Jane leans in and kisses Maura.

"Mmm I love your lips Jane." Maura hugs Jane putting her lips on Jane's neck and starts kissing her neck.

Jane moans and then they hear a loud pounding on the back of their car window . Maura and Jane both jump as Jane points her gun at the pounding sound and Maura points her can of pepper spray at the window.

To be continued?

A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Stakeout 3

Jane is pointing her gun and Maura is pointing her can of pepper spray at the back windshield of the car.

Frost raises his hands up "Whoa! It's me . Sorry it's me Jane put the gun down."

Jane rolls down the driver side window and Frost walks to it she is pissed off "Dammit Frost! You shouldn't pound like that God! Where's Korsak?"

Frost hangs his head "Um sorry Jane." He looks over to Maura "Sorry Dr. Isles. What is that in your hand?"

Maura smiles and holds up the can "Pepper spray." Frost smiles at her.

Jane interrupts "Where's Korsak?"

Frost leans down and says "Korsak is searching behind the apartment building. The perp got away . Korsak thinks he had a car waiting for him back there."

Jane was confused "The back door of the apartment was blocked off. How could he have left through that door?"  
"The door was busted up pretty bad. It look like it took him awhile to break it down to."

Jane shakes her head "Fuck!"

Maura shakes her head disapprovingly at Jane "Language Jane."

Jane looks at Maura "Sorry." Jane then says to Frost "I knew I should've went and double checked on that door. But I swear I thought no one would be able to get out that way."

Frost nods "Well he did Korsak found a two by four he must've used to break the door open with. We need to setup another stakeout I guess." Jane nods agreeing with Frost. "I think Korsak and me should take over the stakeout . You and Maura have been made."

"Yeah I guess so. Okay we are going to search the area a little first then go home. So if anything happens call me."

Frost nods and walks to his car and waits for Korsak.

Jane turns to Maura "Well we are done here. So um you do you want me to drop you off at your house now?"  
Maura surprised at Jane says "No , Jane I think we need to finish. Um at least finish talking."

Jane blushes and says "Okay well we can't go to my place. Frankie is there because his place is getting painted and he is staying at my place tonight. And your place has my Ma still awake and snooping around. So where should we go?"

As Maura thinks Jane drives around and searches the area around the stakeout location . Jane feeling satisfied that the guy was long gone turns the car into a local park and pulls into a secluded area and parks the car.

She looks over to Maura. "How about we talk here for awhile?"

Maura smiling "In a park? Okay ." She leans over and kisses Jane.

Jane wraps her arms around Maura and pulls her in closer to her " Uh do you want to maybe get in the back seat? It will be a little bit more comfortable."

Maura smirks "More comfortable huh? Yes I think that's a wonderful suggestion Jane."

Jane and Maura get out of the car and Jane opens the back car door for Maura. "Wait here for a second Maura." Jane goes to the trunk of the car. Jane gets out a blanket from the trunk.

Jane hands the blanket to Maura "Here you might want to put this on the seat. It might be a little dirty back here. I'd hate you to get your beautiful dress dirty."

She takes the blanket and her and Jane spread it out over the seat and then get in the car and sit on it .

Maura smiles "That's so nice thank you."

Jane is a little nervous she clears her throat and says " So um what did you want to talk about?"

Maura puts her hand up onto Jane's neck and lets her fingers play up and down . Jane feels a shiver run through her .

Maura moves close to Jane and whispers in Jane's ear " Us , I want to talk about us Jane. Don't you?" Maura moves her head down to the side of Jane's neck and spreads kisses across Jane's neck while her fingers keep playing with the other side of her neck.

Jane grinning and nods yes as she feels all the sensations run through her entire body.

Maura softly says "I've wanted to do this with you for so long."

Jane chuckles "What you've wanted to make out in the back seat of a car with me?"

Maura laughs "Not exactly in the back seat but yeah the kissing part. Very much so."

Jane gets serious and asks "How..um ? Can I ask you a question?" Maura nods yes. Jane says "No, no never mind." Jane kisses her again.

Maura pulls out of the kiss "What Jane? You can ask me anything."

Jane looks out the window of the car feeling a little nervous to ask her question. "It's just I was just wondering. How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you know wanted to do what we are doing now?"

Maura smiles and pushes Jane down onto her back in the seat. Maura pulls up the sides of her dress and straddles Jane's waist "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. Even though I did think you were a prostitute."

Jane laughing hard "Really you wanted a hooker?"

Maura laughs and bends down gives her a kiss then says "Not a hooker I wanted you. I thought you were the most stunningly beautiful woman I'd ever seen before. And thought that maybe I could reform you out of your chosen profession."

Jane giggles "How much were you willing to pay for me then?"

Maura's smile fades as she gets serious and says "I would have given you every penny I had to just be with you. And still would."

Maura lays down on top of Jane and begins a passionate kiss. Jane starts letting her hands explore Maura's body. Maura moans as Jane's hands are hitting all the right spots.

"Oh Jane yes."

Jane pulls her hands off Maura. "Sorry Maura but I really have no idea what I'm doing or how to do it."

Maura sits up " Well we both have never been with a woman before so. Let's see well Jane you know how to masturbate and please yourself to achieve a ..."

Jane stops her "Maura please stop God!"

Maura smiles at Jane's modest nature "Jane all I'm saying is we both know what we like to do to….please ourselves. So why don't you just do to me what you enjoy having done to yourself?"

Jane considers it for a second. "Yeah okay that makes sense I guess."

Maura starts unzipping her dress. Jane sits up smiling helps Maura take the dress off. Maura carefully places the dress across the front seat. She then turns all her attention back to the smirking Jane.

"Maura you're gorgeous." Jane reaches her arms around Maura's back and pulls her closer. Switching positions Jane lays Maura down on her back on the seat.

Jane lays on top of her and kisses Maura's neck. "I like to be kissed here." Jane spreading kisses all around Maura's neck and chest says after each kiss "And here (kiss)Oh I love here (kiss) and right here is good too (kiss)."

Maura giggles and moans with each kiss. Jane's hand nervously shaking reaches Maura's breast and she lightly squeezes it and looks at Maura to see if it was okay.

Maura looks at her and puts her hand over Jane's and squeezes harder " They won't break Jane."

Jane relieved put both hands on Maura's breast and squeezing and kneading them harder. Maura moaning reaches in between and unfastens her bra and takes it off. Jane throws her face into Maura's breasts and begins taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. Maura puts her hands on Jane's face and pulls her down as she is desperate for a kiss from Jane.

Jane panting kisses Maura says in between kisses "Jesus Maur you (kiss) are so (kiss) incredible."

Maura pulls Jane's head back down on her breasts. Jane takes the other nipple in her mouth and swirls her tongue around it.

Jane moves up and kisses her neck and asks "Am I doing okay? Tell me what you need me to do?"  
Maura was feeling her body on fire. Every nerve ending was throbbing. She could feel her clit pulsing and wanting so she takes Jane's hand and puts it between her legs .

Jane's fingers slowly slide between Maura's folds. "Maura you're so wet. God ! You feel so good."

Jane feels the pounding of Maura's clit and swirls her fingers in circles around it.

"Oh Jane mmm yes more please...inside I need you inside me."

Jane wanting to tease her a little more first moves her head down and takes her tongue and gives her clit a few licks. Maura moans loudly and Jane slips two fingers easily into Maura. Maura's hips buck up and Jane places her arm across to hold her down. She then begins thrusting her fingers in and out of Maura. Maura starts writhing underneath Jane then she wraps her legs around Jane. She puts both hands underneath Jane's shirt and begins pulling her down onto her . She holding and rubbing Jane's back with her hands.

Jane feels Maura's fingernails beginning to scratch against her skin on her back. Jane moans in how good it feels as Maura digs in harder with her nails. Jane can feel the trickle of a little blood down her back as Maura's orgasm is hitting her.

Jane feels Maura grip loosen and reaches down and wraps her arms around Maura and holds her tightly. Jane teases and says against her ear " I'm guessing I did okay for a first try huh?"

Maura laughs as she is still breathing hard coming down from her orgasm. "Yes for a first try you were magnificent."

They both begin giggling. Then a flashlight passes through the car. Jane jumps up and hands Maura her dress. "Get dressed Maura."

Jane helped Maura put her dress on as fast as she could. Jane buttoned up her shirt and they both adjusted themselves just as someone knocked against the window with a flashlight.

The light shown in both Jane and Maura's surprised eyes . Jane grabbed her gun and blocked her eyes with her other arm to see who it was.

The flashlight man says "Police . Sorry it's illegal to be here you can't park here."

Jane squinting finally figures who the cop was says angrily "Dammit Frankie!"

A/N- Isn't just like a brother to come interrupt you when you're having a good time? Thank you again for reading another chapter. Let me know if you are liking it. And if you want me to continue. : D


	4. Chapter 4

Stakeout 4

After cussing Frankie out for 15 minutes they left the park. Jane drove them to Maura's house. They both had come to the conclusion that Angela should be asleep by the time they got to Maura's. So they would have the privacy they needed to finish their (talk) so to speak.

Walking ahead to Maura's door Jane began to get nervous.

Walking behind Jane Maura sees the back of Jane's white shirt. "Oh Jane what is all over the back of your shirt? It looks like some kind of reddish - brown substance."

Jane grins while she looks back at her while she unlocks the door . " Ah yeah it's reddish – brown blood I think you can safely call it blood. Since it's my blood from the scratches you left on my back."

Jane laughs Maura gently rubs the stains " Oh my I'm sorry. Do they hurt? I didn't realize I did that. I've ruined your shirt. I'll buy you a new one. Oh Jane I'm so sorry."

They walked in Jane was laughing and shaking her head at Maura " No you won't you'll try to buy me a foo foo frilly shirt. Besides I want to keep this shirt as a souvenir. Maybe I'll frame it and hang it up in my apartment. Name it(The Maura Experience)."

Maura laughs and wraps her arms around Jane "Oh Jane you're really silly sometimes."

Jane leans down and kisses Maura gently. Maura's knees get a little weak from the tenderness in which she was kissed. She places her hand up against Jane's chest to steady herself.

Maura places her fingers on her own lips and her head on Jane's shoulder and says "Oh wow that was...that was so intense for a small little kiss." Maura tries regain her composure and laughs nervously.

Jane smirks "Yeah and just think if I would have used both of my lips."  
Maura play slaps Jane on her arm. She then asks seriously "Jane? Um do you want this to be a one night thing or would you like it to be more?"

They were standing by the front door . Jane reaches out and closes the door and backs Maura against the door. Jane moves and places her body up against Maura's as close as she could.

Jane pressing her hips into Maura's and whispers in her ear. "More Maura so much more. It is going to take me so much more time than just one night to do all the things I want to do with you."

Maura raises her head up smiling looks at Jane . "Really how long you think that it will take you?"  
Jane chuckles gives her a quick kiss . "Oh sooo much longer. But if you only want a one night stand?"

Maura shaking her head no quickly "Oh no no no I was ...Well I just wanted to know if ?"

"If what? A relationship?"

" Well do you want that?"

Jane nods "Yes I very much want that Maura."

Jane starts to kiss Maura and Maura switches their positions. Jane is now the one up against the door.

Jane shakes her head no "No no no we were interrupted by my idiot brother and I was not finished with you." She switches their positions back and presses Maura up against the door. Jane moves her leg in between Maura's and begins moving it into her . Maura starts grinding herself against Jane's thigh. She is so thankful she had decided against wearing panties because she didn't want the panty lines . She was now skin against Jane's jeans.

Jane looked down and could see her thigh was completely wet. She pressed into Maura even harder and says "Mmm Maura are you always this wet?"

Maura smiles and nods as she feels all her blood beginning to boil through her veins in want of more Jane. Maura moves her hand slowly down Jane's chest over her breasts and reaches the waistband of Jane's jeans. She unbuttons and unzips her jeans. She let's her fingers begin to explore . She moves down and cups Jane's core with her hand and begins rubbing back and forth.

Jane was on fire she could feel herself throbbing against Maura's fingers and she wanted more. Jane put her hand over Maura's wrist and pushed Maura's fingers against her harder moving their hands back and forth . Maura was moving faster up and down Jane's thigh . Both of their breathing was getting louder as they began gasping for air.

Jane heard a loud scraping noise and moved her leg away from Maura."What was that?"

Maura tries to pull Jane back into her . Jane turns and Maura's hand comes out of Jane's boy shorts. "Jane it's only Bass comeback here."

Jane motions for her to stay where she's at while she goes to investigate the noise. Jane was paranoid it might be her Ma spying on them. So she goes around the living room trying to make sure she wasn't lurking anywhere.

Maura sighs "Jane really it's Bass." She points at Bass walking out of the kitchen. "See I told you."

Maura goes over to Jane who is standing behind the couch. Maura wraps her arms around Jane from behind and kisses her on the neck.

Jane places her hands over Maura's " Thank God. I thought for sure it was Ma and I.."

Maura cuts off what Jane was saying by pushing the top half of Jane's body over the back of the couch.

Jane puts her palms down on the couch and raise up a little as Maura removes the shirt off of her and says. "Maura! What are you doing?"

Maura leans herself down on Jane's back. "Shh... do you really want to keep talking about Angela?"

Jane turns and grins at Maura and shakes her head no.

Maura smiles "Good now where was I?"

Maura pulls down Jane's jeans and shorts down around her ankles then off. Maura smirks as Jane spreads her legs wider without having to ask her to. She leans down and begins gently spreading kisses all over the scratches she had given her. She watched as goosebumps started spreading all across Jane's back. Maura heard soft moans coming from Jane and started moving lower down Jane's back. Maura keeps moving down until she is on her knees behind Jane. She sits up and away from Jane to figure out where she wants to begin.

Jane trying to figure out where Maura was and what was happening "What are you doing? Where did you go Maura please?"

Maura rubbed her hands up and down Jane's legs. "I'm right here . I'm just admiring the view a little."  
Embarrassed a little Jane tried to get up but Maura pushes her back down. Jane says "Oh okay. Um well then could I maybe have a kiss?" Maura leans in and kisses Jane's backside. Jane laughs "Maura not there on my lips...on my mouth."

Maura gets up and leans over and gives Jane a passion filled kiss. "Better now?"

Jane smiles "Much thanks." Maura takes off her dress and smiles. Jane feels Maura put her hands on her ass and begins massaging both of her cheeks. Maura leans down on Jane's back and Jane feels Maura naked breasts against her skin and moans. Maura then removes one hand and moves it between Jane's legs and into her soaking wet folds.

"Oh Jane you are so wet. Oh you feel so amazing."

Jane could only moan as she was completely overwhelmed Maura's delicate fingers sliding and exploring all around on her. Maura takes two fingers and slides them inside Jane.

Jane arches her back toward Maura and says "Mmm yes More Maura."

Maura adds another finger and begins to thrust them in and out of Jane.

Jane felt Maura's hand brush her clit every time she thrust her fingers into her. Maura began to get into a rhythm that Jane's hips were matching now. Jane's moans were getting louder.

Maura moved Jane's hair and her own to the side and kissed Jane's neck. "Am I doing okay Jane?" Jane nodded yes. Maura asks "Tell me what you want?"

Jane was about to ask her to put her fingers on her clit. But she felt something wet on her ankle. She stopped moaning while she tried to figure it out. Maura's lips were on her neck so what could it be?

Between moans and heavy breathing Jane decided to ask. "Maura there is something on my ankle. What is it?"

Maura surprised raised up off Jane's neck and looked down.

Jane heard her laugh. "What what is it Maura?"  
"It's Bass. I forgot to feed him when I got home . Poor thing."

Jane jerked her leg away and stood up "Yuck! Ew Maura God! Get that turtle away from me."

"Tortoise Jane not turtle. I'm just going to feed him real fast okay stay here?"  
"Okay hurry Maura."

Maura kissed her and says "I will. C'mon Bass dinner time." Bass follows Maura into the kitchen.

Jane tries to shake off the weirdness of the turtle and sits down on the carpet behind the couch.

Maura comes back in the living room. "He has his dinner now where were we?"

Jane puts her arms around Maura and kisses her. Maura lays Jane down on her back onto the floor. Maura lays on top of Jane and begins massaging Jane's breasts with both hands. One breast in each hand she leans down and circles Jane's nipple with her tongue then sucks it into her mouth. Jane starts moaning again. Jane takes one of Maura's hands and guides it down between her legs. Maura smiles and begins circling Jane's clit with her fingers.

Jane moans as she is aching for more from Maura and she says "Inside please Maura. I need you inside me."

Maura puts two fingers inside Jane and starts pumping them in and out of her.

"Mmm,yes Oh God yes Maura more..mmm"

As Maura is about to add a finger a big ball of fur falls on Jane's chest.

Jane yelps "Fuck! Jo what are you doing here?"

Jane sits up and holds Jo Friday. Maura looks at the little dog wondering too where she come from. Jane and Maura were both petting the little dog when they heard a voice.

"Maura honey are you home?" Angela looks around the kitchen to see where Jo Friday is and starts to walk into the living room. " Jo Friday where are you?"

Jane and Maura are ducking down hiding behind the couch. Jane is holding Jo . She hears her Ma call for Jo again so Jane throws the little dog over the back of the couch and it lands on the couch cushions.

Maura was shocked as she saw the little dog flying over the couch that she lets out a gasp. Angela hears her and says "Is there someone here? Maura honey is that you?"

Jane heard her Ma to start to walk and didn't want her to walk in the living room and see her and Maura both naked. So she stands up on her knees behind the couch hiding her body and says "No Ma it's me."

Surprised Angela asks "Oh Jane what are you doing here? Are you naked? Did you bring a man over to Maura's house?"

Jane getting mad says "No God! Ma I was just um.."

"What Jane?"

Maura gets up beside Jane on her knees too. "It's me Angela."

"Oh what are you two...Oh my God are you two? I mean Jane ...are you a les.."

Jane cuts her off "Ma can you please leave now? I will talk to you all about this all you want to but not now tomorrow okay please Ma?"

Angela smiles a big smile and says "Okay girls I'll leave. But we are definitely going to discuss this." Angela waves goodbye laughing and leaves with Jo Friday tucked under her arm.

Jane falls onto Maura's shoulder and Maura laughs and hugs Jane. "Jane are you crying?"

Jane whimpers "Kinda."

Maura holds her closer "Why baby you worried what Angela thinks?"

Jane whimpers and pouts " No a turtle licked my ankle then Jo saw me having sex." Jane turns her face to Maura with a big grin on her face.

Maura play smacks Jane "Oh Jane I thought you were really upset and crying."

Jane teases "I am upset and frustrated."

Maura smiles "Is it because you almost had an orgasm twice and keep getting interrupted?"

Jane sticks out her bottom lip and nods her head play acts crying again.

Maura smirks and says "Aw baby I can fix that for you come here."  
Jane crawls into Maura's arms and Maura gives her a passionate kiss. "Better Jane?"

Jane smiles and says "More please ."

A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it . Want more?


	5. Chapter 5

Stakeout 5

Jane smiles and says "More please."

Maura grabs her hand sanitizer bottle off the coffee table and squirts some in her and Jane's hands and says "Sorry I love Jo and Bass but it's hard telling what they have been into better safe than sorry." Jane laughed and rubbed the gel into her hands.

Maura smiles then lays Jane down on her back on her living room carpet and lays on top of her. She began consuming Jane's breasts with her hungry wet lips. Instantaneously Jane's nipples harden when Maura's lips began mercilessly sucking them into her mouth.

Between moans and gasps for air Jane's voice was getting raspier and lower than Maura had ever heard her before Jane pleads "Maura please .."

Jane grabs Maura's hand and slides it down her body until it reaches between her legs.

Maura smiles and stands up startling Jane who protests "No , no don't stop ." Jane grabs and tries to pull Maura back down on her.

Maura shakes her head no. "Get up. Get up Jane now."

Confused Jane still trying to pull her down says "No please come down here. I need you so much please."

"No more interruptions Jane. Get up we're going to my bedroom and lock the door. C'mon or I'm going to drag you in there."

Jane smiled relieved and teased "You're going to drag me to your bedroom? Really?" Jane jumps up quickly "If I didn't want you so badly I would love to see you try to drag me in there."

Maura smiles and takes Jane's hand and leads her to the bedroom. Jane was getting more impatient and walks faster than Maura and starts pulling her toward the bedroom. Halfway there Jane can't wait she picks Maura up in her arms and carries her running to the bedroom. Once there Jane tosses her on to the bed locks the door behind her then dives on the bed on top of Maura.

Maura giggles feeling the weight and heat of Jane's body on her "Oh Jane."

Jane buries her head in Maura's neck and starts sucking, nipping and kissing until Maura leans her head back to give Jane more access to her neck.

Jane suddenly jerks her head away from Maura. "Fu.." Jane stops herself from cursing because she knows Maura doesn't like that. " Um I mean um I forgot to bring my phone in with me. I have to go bring it in here. I'm still on call."

Maura still a little shocked from her stopping so suddenly says "Bring in mine too. I'm on call too. Hurry!"

Jane got up out of the bed and when she reached the door to leave she looked back at a unbelievably beautiful Maura laying naked on her bed and through the bedroom window the moonlight was shining all over her body. Making it seem as though Maura's body was glowing.

Jane had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful in her life. But she was still so aroused her whole body felt like it was vibrating she could feel the throbbing between her legs she excitedly says "Do not move stay like that I'll be right back."

Maura sexily smiles " Hurry or I'll start without you."

Jane picturing that wanted to hop back into bed but fought her desires and ran to get their phones. Jane ran in the living room naked but she didn't care she just wanted to get the phones and run back to Maura. Jane was rifling through their discarded clothes and found both phones and started running back to the bedroom.

"Ow!" Jane opened her eyes and saw she was face down on the floor and her little pinky toe was hurting. Jane jumped up deciding nothing was going to stop her from getting back to Maura. Even if she had to crawl back in there. So she was standing and hopping on one leg and saw Bass pass by her . She figured out she had tripped over Bass.

She mumbled angrily to herself looking at Bass says "Fucking cock blocking turtle. That's twice one more time and your turtle soup."

Maura yelled out for Jane "Jane is everything alright? What's taking so long? You need me to come and help you?"

Jane called back to her "No no I'm on my way back."

Jane hops on one leg all the way to the bedroom . Maura looks at her hopping and then sees she has a small cut on her cheek that is bleeding. "Oh Jane what happened your bleeding and hopping? Come here honey."

Maura held out her arms for Jane. Jane hopped to the edge of the bed and fell on to the bed and into Maura's arms.

"I tripped on your stupid turtle and fell face first on the floor. I don't know what I cut myself on." Jane looked at and then held her pinky toe.

Maura corrected Jane "Tortoise not turtle Jane." Maura opened her night stand drawer and said "I think I have some antiseptic in here to clean off your cut for you." Maura moves around things in the drawer.

Jane was kind of curious what Maura kept in there . She peeked over Maura shoulder into the drawer. Jane eyes about popped out of her head when she saw what was in the drawer.

Maura found the antiseptic and some Q-tips. She put her hand on Jane chin and turned her toward her so she could clean the cut on Jane's right cheek. "There that should do it. Let me see your little toe now." Maura looked up at saw Jane still looking in the drawer. She laughed knowing what Jane had seen and said "See something you like Jane?"

Jane jumped like she was caught doing something wrong. "No I um ." Embarrassed she crossed her leg and brought her toe up for Maura to see. "Here it's the pinky toe."

Maura smiles and grabs and wiggles her toe. Jane again looks over to the drawer .

Maura wiggles the toe one more time and there's no reaction from Jane she was to engrossed in what was in the drawer "Well Jane I think you're going to be okay...Jane you want to see it ?"

Jane looked at Maura and shyly says "Yeah if you don't mind. Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes it is." Maura pulls out the strap on . "It's called a feeldoe . Here you can look at it ."

Jane took it from Maura and quickly gave it a once over and handed it back. "Um so have ...never mind..could we go back to what we were doing?"

Maura could see Jane liked it but was a little too embarrassed to talk about it yet . "Yes we can Jane." Maura puts the feeldoe back in the drawer and shuts it.

Jane blurted out quickly "Have you used it ?" Jane looked down at her hands and plays with her fingers she was too shy to look Maura in the eyes.

Maura smiles and puts her hand on Jane's "No , not yet...um I bought it ... well for...I was hoping I could someday use it with you."

Jane grinned and looked up and kissed Maura "Really? I'd like that sometime. But not tonight I don't think I'm quite ready for that is that okay?"

Maura pulls Jane in for a hug "Of course, I would never want you to do anything you weren't comfortable doing."

"Thanks Maura."

Maura lays Jane down on her back on the bed and starts kissing her. Jane smiling takes Maura hand she was kinda in a hurry to get back to where they left off. She puts Maura's hand once again between her legs and waits .

Maura moves down Jane's body and spreads Jane's legs apart and then brings up her other hand and with each hand takes her fingers and spreads open Jane's soaking wet lips. Maura starts bending down to get a taste of Jane.

Jane had never let anyone go down on her before. She put her hand on top of Maura's head and gently pushed her away and sat up.

"Sorry I...Maura it's just.." Jane was embarrassed to tell her she never had anyone do that to her.

Maura was confused she sat up and moved closer to Jane. "What's wrong? I can tell that your not telling me something important. Tell me please Jane?"  
"It's nothing can we try to do it like we were doing before?" Jane wouldn't look Maura in the eyes.

Maura got up on her knees and moved herself behind Jane. She sat down behind Jane and put one leg on each side of Jane and pulled her back into her. Jane stretches out her legs in front of her. She puts her hands on outside of Maura's thighs.

Jane felt Maura breasts on her back and moaned "Ooh that feels incredible Maura. I like this."

Maura kisses her on her neck "Good ." She puts her hands around Jane and cups Jane's breasts in both of her hands . "How about this?"

Jane leaned back into Maura "Very good."

Maura whispers in her ear "Tell me Jane. You don't have to look me in the eyes now. It's okay you can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"Maura hugs her tightly.

Jane nods and takes a deep breath. "Maura I've never...I mean no one has ever ...went down on me."

Maura finding that hard to believe asks "Never?" Jane nods yes. "But I don't understand. You have I mean have you had oral sex with men before?"

Jane hung her head and in a soft voice says "Yeah once...I wasn't very good at it. That's what he said anyways. So I was embarrassed and just never tried to do it again. I didn't like doing it anyways so well I don't know...I just figured if I wasn't willing to do it for a guy. I shouldn't expect him to do it for me."

Maura hugged and kissed Jane on her neck. "Jane?...You did with me in the backseat of the car...You were incredible."

Jane turned to look at Maura not really believing her. "Really?"

Maura smiled real big and moved her fingers across her neck and chest and said "See no hives. I'm not lying."

Jane looked closer and saw no hives. "Well with you it's different. I wasn't really thinking. I just really wanted to ...um..know what you tasted like." Jane embarrassed threw her face into her hands to hide.

"Aw that's so sweet Jane thank you. Please don't be embarrassed I love you. Everything you've done so far I've loved."

Jane lifted up her head and looked at Maura. "You love me?"  
Maura smiled and nods "Yes I have for a long long time now."

Jane turned her body as much as she could and hugged Maura tightly and kissed her.

As Jane was about to say it back to her. Maura put her finger over Jane mouth and said "You don't have to say it back. I love you. This is all new for you. If you feel that way about me. Before you say it I want you to think about for awhile and I want you to be absolutely sure that's what it is you feel. Otherwise please , please don't say it to me okay."

Jane knew she loved Maura but she was going to wait to make Maura know she really thought seriously about it before saying it to her. So she just nodded at Maura and says "Okay I will I promise Maura."

Maura got up and came back around in front of Jane . She was on her knees and moved in between Jane's legs and sat down .She put her hands on Jane's legs and looked Jane in the eyes and asks " Will you let me?"

Jane smiles and says "Yeah if you want to you don't have to it's okay."

Maura leans in and puts both hands on Jane's face and gives her the most tender kiss Jane had ever had before and says "I really would love to Jane."

Jane says "Okay."

Maura leans over and pushes Jane gently back down on the bed on her back. Maura kisses her while holding Jane's face in her hands "I love you Jane."

Maura begins kissing her way down Jane's body. She stops and cups Jane's breasts and kisses her hard nipple and sucks and nips at it before moving down to Jane's toned stomach. Maura palms her hand on her stomach and could feel the muscles contracting under her fingertips. Jane breathing was getting heavy and her moans louder.

Maura lifts Jane's legs and places them on her shoulders. She looks up at Jane and smiles then puts her head lower between her legs.

Jane was watching in disbelief that Maura Isles was actually going down on her. It was almost too much for Jane. She could feel the throbbing even before Maura touched her . Then she felt Maura's delicate fingers spread her folds apart . A warm wet tongue was licking her from top to bottom. Jane's body was squirming and starting to thrust up to meet each lick of Maura's tongue. Jane began sweating she could feel her orgasm quickly approaching but she didn't want it to come so fast so she fought it back.

Maura was flicking her tongue all around trying to avoid Jane's clit . She held Jane's bucking hips down with her forearm. Then when she knew Jane wouldn't be able to take much more teasing. Maura found Jane's clit sucked on it then and started swirling and flicking her tongue around it. Then she thrust two fingers inside of Jane easily. She started sucking on her clit and added a third finger inside Jane and pumped faster and harder into her .

Jane's hips raised up as she was coming hard. She wrapped her arms around Maura and gripped hard around her back and held her. Maura kept thrusting her fingers until Jane's spasms subsided . Maura took Jane's legs off of her shoulders kissed them up and down and then placed them gently down on the bed.

Maura crawled up Jane's body and took her fingers and moved the sweat soaked hair off of Jane's face. She leans down and softly kisses Jane. Then rests her head down on Jane's chest as Jane tried to catch her breath she held on tight to Maura.

A few minutes pass and Jane kisses the top of Maura's head and she says smiling big "So tell me more about this Feelow thing."

Maura giggled "Feeldoe Jane. Well what would you like to know? It does have a built in vibrator did I tell you that ?"

"Oh God! ...Really? I've never used one before is it good?"  
Maura laughed turned and looked her in the eyes "You never used a vibrator?" Jane shook her head no. Maura laughed and said "I've got so much to show you Jane. That is if you let me."

Jane laughed "Sure show away... now that Feely thing I think I'd like to try that next . What do you think , would you like to try that with me ?"

Maura rolls on top of Jane smiling "You wearing it?" Jane nods yes. Maura says "Then yes very much. How about a quick shower first?"

Jane sits up "Sounds good let's go."

Both their cell phones ring.

A/N – Thanks for reading this chapter and hanging with the story. Hope you liked it . More?


	6. Chapter 6

Stakeout 6

Jane and Maura both were called in to work on another stakeout. This time they were backup for Korsak and Frost. They were to watch the same suspect (Jake Edwards) as before. Edwards was seen driving past his mother's house only a few hours ago by a neighbor of his mothers. There were two ways into the neighbor hood where the mother's house is located. Jane and Maura was going to take the back way in and Frost and Korsak had the front way . No way the guy could escape this time.

By the time Maura and Jane got there Frost and Korsak had already setup their position on the side street.

Jane pulls up next to Frost's undercover car and they both roll down their windows. Frost says "Hey Jane glad you come to join the party."

Jane looks at Korsak stuffing a jelly doughnut in his mouth with the jelly squirting out all over his face.

Jane laughs looking at Korsak "Yeah it looks like a really fun party. What do we got so far? Any sign of Edwards?"

Frost clears his throat and answers " He was spotted circling his mother's house three and a half hours ago. No sign of him since then. We've been here about twenty minutes and three doughnuts ago." He looks over at Korsak.

Korsak protests and shoves Frost on his arm "Only two doughnuts . Shut up Frost. Hey Jane . Maura with you?"  
Jane was laughing watching the guys says "Yeah she's here." Maura leans over so they could see her and waves at them. Jane says "We are going to go set up in the back. Call if you see anything. Bye guys." Jane and Maura drove away laughing.

Jane finds a nice secluded spot to park. Jane drove Maura's Prius because Edwards had already seen them in Jane's car.

Maura unbuckles her seat belt and turns to look at Jane. "Seems like we are back where we started from?"

Jane unbuckles her seat belt . She was a little confused at what Maura was asking. "Um I'm not sure what you mean? Where what started?" Then it hit her , Jane felt like an idiot for not getting it sooner. "Oh you mean us as in" Jane waves her hand back and forth between them "me and you us right?"

Maura smiles and places a soft kiss on Jane's lips "Yes me and you , us. I like that "us"."

Jane smiles and nods "Me too."

Maura scoots her body as close to Jane as she could . Jane puts her arm around her and pulls her in closer to her. Maura lays her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane places a kiss on Maura's cheek and warns her . "Maura remember now we are on the job okay?" Maura nods. "We catch this guy then we can...well you know." Jane kissed her on top of her head and hugged her tighter.

Maura smiling at Jane's still innocent ways of talking about anything that has to do about sex. Maura wondered "Jane how did you cope being undercover in Vice as a prostitute?"

"What do mean cope? I just did my job and arrested the bad guys like I always do."

Maura looked up from Jane's shoulder "No I mean all the sex. It was arresting the men paying for the sex right? So you had to talk about sex. And you get all shy and don't like to talk about sex. So how'd you deal with that?"

Jane looked out the window away from Maura "Maura there are a lot of parts of the job I'm not personally comfortable with. But I'm a cop I just have to push through it..." Jane looks around and contemplates a little more while trying to find the words to really explain it to Maura. " Sorry that was my stock answer that I usually give anyone who asks me something personal...It's more like I ...Maura you know how when I spend the night at your house and I put my gun in that safe box of yours ? " Maura nods. "Well that's what I do. You know what I mean?"

Maura sits up "No not really."

Jane struggles for the right words. "It's like I put my gun in that box...and it makes you feel safer." Maura nods. " Well when I do the things for the job that isn't me. I sort of put myself in an imaginary box before I do the job. And when I'm done I go back to the box and let myself out untouched and unharmed just like I left it."

Maura looks at Jane in wonder. Always always she is amazed and surprised at the layers and depths that Jane shows her of herself.

Jane misunderstood the look Maura gives her "You think I'm crazy right? It's just a way for me to cope and I..."

Maura shaking her head stops her and says "You my love are not crazy you are the most amazing person I've ever known. Thank you for sharing that with me."

Maura kisses a surprised Jane. The kiss kept growing more and more passionate. The emotions between the two women almost completely taking them over.

Jane breaks the kiss when she hears a car's brakes screech as it was speeding and had to swerve out of the way of another car before it crashed into it. The one man who was almost hit gets out of his car to yell at the other man.

Jane sits up and grabs her binoculars to look at the cars involved. She recognizes the guy that was speeding "Maura call Frost it's Edwards. Tell him east end corner stop sign. Jane started the car and drove straight for Edwards. "When I stop Maura duck down I'm going to take him down!" Maura nods and calls Frost.

Jane speeds up to Edwards car and jumps out gun drawn. Maura lowers her head down but refuses to let Jane out of her sight.

Jane runs up to Edwards "Police! On the ground Now!"

The driver of the other car was afraid and fell down on the ground not knowing Jane wasn't talking to him. Jane smiled to herself at scaring the other guy. Edwards just stood frozen staring at Jane.

"On the ground now! I will shoot you!" Jane held the gun on him and starts walking slowly towards him. Edwards starts to lower his body to the ground. Jane reached for her handcuffs . She saw a car speeding around the corner toward her. She figured out it was Frost and Korsak. But they were going too fast and unable to see the two cars in the middle of the street.

Jane yells and waves her hands at Frost "No! Stop Frost!" but it was too late Frost crashes into the back of Edwards car with his car.

Maura watching all this happening jumps out to see if Frost and Korsak were okay.

Jane panics she looks at Edwards and yells "Down on the ground now!" Jane sees Maura running toward Frost's car. She turns back to Edwards and sees he was two steps away from Maura and reaching for a gun in his waistband.

Jane points the gun at Edwards . Edwards grabs Maura and holds the gun to her head. He threatens "Back off ! Or I kill her."

Jane holds the gun on him. Her hands shaking now because she was so afraid he would hurt her she pleads with him "Let...her go . Please let her go. You hurt her I will fucking kill you."

Maura out of reflex to Jane's cursing says "Language Jane." Then shrugged her shoulders giving an apologetic look to Jane.

Jane looks at Maura like she's completely insane and Maura and her trade half smiles to each other. "Not now Maura...See Edwards she's a sweet nice person you don't want to hurt someone like her ….listen just let her go ."

Frost and Korsak crawl out of their wrecked car with their guns drawn and pointed at Edwards. Frost yells "Put the gun down! You are covered there's nowhere for you to go. Give it up."

Edwards gas tank catches fire and then explodes. Taking the startled Detectives attention off of him Edwards grabs Maura and drags her running to a house twenty or so feet from them.

Jane , Frost and Korsak all begin pointing their guns at him and yelling at him. Jane yells "Edwards stop you got no out. Maura it's okay I'm coming."

Frost yells "Stop or I'll shoot."

Jane grabs Frost's gun "No God no that's Maura. No shooting." Frost nods and lowers his gun.

Edwards gets to the door and it's locked. He kicks it open with his foot and drags a now scared and crying Maura into the house with him.

Right before Edwards shuts the door Jane makes eye contact with him and yells to him "Don't you hurt her. I swear I will kill you if you hurt her." He closes the door.

Jane throws her hands in her hair . She looks up in the sky tears forming in her eyes "Oh God please no. Don't let him hurt her."

Korsak came up to Jane and wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her. "We are going to get her out Jane. Don't worry we will get her out safe." Jane started sobbing on Korsak shoulder.

Frost was calling their situation into the station. Once the call finished he walked over to Jane and put his hand on her arm and said "S.W.A.T. is on route. We are going to get him. And get Maura out."

Inside the house Maura pleads with Edwards . "Please let me go. Just turn yourself in and no one will get hurt."

Edwards scoffs at her "Yeah right I let you go they are going to shoot me."

"No , let me talk to them. I'll talk with Jane she will just arrest you I promise you." Maura struggles and tries to get out of his grip on her.

Edwards throws her to the floor and says "Shut up I got to think."

Maura's body crashes hard on the floor and against a wall. Maura rubs her shoulder that hit the wall. She is pretty sure her shoulder is dislocated or maybe broken. She stares up at him with tears streaming down her face. She thinks to herself hoping that Jane will come to rescue her. She just has to she always saves her. A calm came over Maura as she remembered all the times Jane had saved her. She was now sure Jane would come and save her this time too. She had too because they were just started their relationship. Surely the Fates couldn't be so cruel as to let her die when she had just declared her love to Jane. Maura just hugged herself and watched Edwards pace back and forth in front of her.

Outside Jane was cursing the Fates for letting Maura being taken hostage. Then cursed herself for letting it happen. Frost hugs Jane and tells her "We are going to get her out Jane we are."

What seemed like a thousand squad cars with lights on and sirens blaring came rushing in surrounding Jane.

Frankie came running up to Jane and held her "Jane , What happened?"

Jane starts crying on his shoulder "Frankie he took her. He took Maura. Frankie I can't ...I just can't ….I love her so much Frankie ...I can't.."

Frankie holds her tighter " I know you love her and she loves you. That's why I know she's going to be okay. We are going to get her out safe. I'll make sure of that I promise Janie."

Jane hugs her brother tighter than she ever had before "Please Frankie help me get her out of there?"

"I will we will ."

Jane pulls herself away to the side and says to herself "C'mon Rizzoli it's time to put yourself in that box and go save Maura. Now!"

to be continued?

A/N – Thanks for reading this chapter . Hope you liked it. More or not?


	7. Chapter 7

Stakeout 7

S.W.A.T is setting up and surrounding the house where Maura is being held hostage. Jane , Frost and Korsak begin their own plan to get Maura out safely.

Frost reading the texts on his phone "Edwards mother lives on the next street over. He called her 15 times in the last hour."

Jane instructed Frost, "Send a squad car over to the mother's house and bring her here." Frost nods and turns to make the call.

Korsak hears on his phone " They just made contact with Edwards. Jane he will only talk to you ."

Jane excitedly asks "Where ? Where is the negotiator with the phone? Let's go. Now!"

Korsak leads her to the makeshift operations tent. The negotiator is talking to Edwards on the phone "Yes, Jake please stay calm I have Det. Rizzoli here now ." He waves Jane over to him. Jane tries to take the phone from him and he holds it away from her. He covers the phone with his hand so Edwards cannot hear him. "Detective just keep him calm. Don't make any demands or raise your tone of voice."

Jane nods in agreement and takes the phone. She steadies herself and walks a few steps away from the negotiator and barely holding back all of her anger for the man yells threateningly "Listen you Fuck! I'll give you anything you want. You just let her go now!"

The negotiator jumps up and tries to get the phone away from her. Korsak laughs and holds back the negotiator for his own safety.

Edwards on the line laughs at her and says "Good this is you. You seem like you won't lie to me."

Jane shaking with so much anger flowing through her veins . She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down . She answers him "Yeah it's me the one that will shoot you if you hurt Maura. What do you want?"

Edwards asks Jane."Call me Jake? "

Jane rolls her eyes "Fine Jake let me talked to Maura."

Jake looks down at Maura holding her shoulder. "First get me what I want. I want to talk to my girlfriend Jenny."

"Maura first I need to know she's alright."

Jake hands the phone to Maura. Maura sniffles back her tears from the pain in her shoulder "Jane I'm okay I just have a dislocated shoulder. But I'm okay."

Jane voice gets softer trying to keep Maura calm. "I'm going to get you out of there Maura I promise. How did you hurt your shoulder did Edwards hurt you?"

Maura looks up at Edwards "Um...I hit the wall hard as I fell to the floor. I'm fine I just really want out of here."

"I'm coming Maura don't worry …..I love y..."  
Edwards grabs the phone away from Maura "I want to talk to Jenny get her now." He hangs up the phone.

Jane turns to the negotiator and hands him the phone. "Get him back! Get Jenny Mcmaster his girlfriend . He wants to talk to her. Maura is hurt."

Korsak starts to ask when Frost comes running in the tent and says "I got the Mother here. Want me to bring her in?" They all nod yes and Frost goes to get her.

Korsak asks Jane "Maura's hurt?"

"She says she has a dislocated shoulder from falling against a wall to the floor. That's bullshit Edwards did it I just know it." Jane slams her fist down on the negotiator's table.

Korsak nods "We're going to get her out Janie." Jane nods and gives him a determined and strong look nodding her head.

Edwards mother walks into the tent. Jane was about to yell at her for having such a scumbag for a son but then looks at her. She is a tiny frail older woman.

Jane asks softly "Ma'am your son is in a lot of trouble. We need you to talk him into coming out of that house and turn himself in. And to not hurt the woman he has with him. Do you think you can do that Ms. Edwards?"

The frail old woman looks up at Jane "Mrs. Flint not Edwards . I divorced that poor excuse for a man. He was nothing but piece of shit."

Everyone in the tent shocked by this little old lady snickered at what she said. Jane puts her hand on the lady's shoulder and says "Ms. Flint it is then. Can you help us please?"

She smiled at Jane " The woman is someone special to you?" Jane nods. The woman says "Then yes I will. My son is stubborn but he will listen to his mother. Give me a phone I'll tell him to come out. But dear I want you to be the one to arrest him or whatever you call it .I trust you won't hurt him. Okay?"

Jane nods "Yes I promise I won't hurt him. As long as he doesn't hurt her." Jane and the woman nod in agreement.

The negotiator shocked everything was happening without his okay says "Wait a minute."

Jane cuts him off "Jenny Mcmaster get her here get her on the phone with Edwards. He won't do anything until he talks to his girlfriend." The negotiator starts to object Jane yells at him "You get her now! Fuck it Frost go bring her here."

Frost halfway out of the tent "I'm on it Jane."

Negotiator yells "I'm in control of the negotiations Detective."

Jane leans down puts her face three inches from him and says as calmly and as forcefully as possibly so he absolutely knew she was taking over the negotiations not him. "He won't even talk to you. He wants me. So either help and get the girlfriend on the phone or get the Fuck out of my way!"

The negotiator cowering in his seat which probably needed dried off now Jane had scared him so much. He nods and starts making phone calls for the girlfriend.

Inside the house Maura was trying to keep Edwards calm and to talk him into turning himself in.

Edwards and Maura were in the kitchen of the house now. Maura sat at the kitchen table. Edwards grabbed himself a beer from the frig and gave Maura a bottle of water. He sat down opened the water and handed it to her.

Maura was holding her shoulder and grimacing in pain. Edwards asks her "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Maura not wanting to upset him says " A little but.."  
He interrupts and pulls out a prescription bottle of pills from his pocket "Here take one of these they will help you." He gives her one of the pills from the bottle.

Maura shakes her head no and looks at the pill "No thank you. Vicodin? Theses are very strong pain pills. Why were you prescribed these are you hurt?"

He points to his leg "Got a bum leg. Take it please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to get away from your girlfriend. I'll feel better if you take the pill okay?"

Maura smiled when he said Jane was her girlfriend. Maura really didn't want to but he insisted and she was in a lot of pain so she takes it. "Thank you Mr Edwards. Jane isn't really ..well she ...it's complicated.

Edwards laughs "Jake call me Jake. Complicated huh? It didn't look too complicated the other night. It looked hot...really hot . Sorry I watched but you two are very beautiful women."

Maura blushed a little then realized where she was and tried to get him to talking about turning himself in.

"Thank you Jake. But I really would like to get back to her. So I think it would be better for you to turn yourself in."

Jake shook his head "I don't know they just want to shoot me after what I did...I just want to talk to my girl first before I do anything. You know I had to shoot that guy. He deserved to die anyways for everything he done."

Maura was starting to feel the effects of the pill. She was relieved that some of the pain was easing away.

"Jake if I ask Jane she won't let them shoot you. You can just turn yourself in and tell them what happened...Tell me what happened and I'll tell Jane your side of the story."

Jake drank his beer and popped a couple of his vicodin pills. "Um okay. Well Jenny that's my girl. God I love her so much. She is so sweet and sexy as hell. Not as sexy as you and your girl but she is the most beautiful woman I've ever dated. Anyways ." He grabs his head with his hand "Whew these pills are strong huh?" Maura nods "Anyways Jenny..."

The phone rings interrupting him he answers " Jenny?"

Jake Mother says "Jake honey . I think you need to let that woman go now and come turn yourself in okay?"

Jake shocked to hear her voice "Mom? What are you doing here did they bring you here?"

"Yes honey they brought me to come get you. Now come on out."  
"Mom I can't I need to talk to Jenny."

"Now Jake your scaring that woman and you need to come out here. Listen to me come out here."

"Mom I will but I have to talk to Jenny first. Sorry Mom but I just gotta talk to her first and explain okay?"

"Okay Jake but as soon as you talk to her you have to come out. This nice woman here has promised not to hurt you okay? And I believe her so you listen to your mother and come out as soon as you speak to Jenny. Promise me?"

Jake hangs his head and says "Okay I promise Mom." He hangs up the phone.

Maura feeling really woozy from the pill now gets unafraid and chatty. She knew Jane would be mad at her for wanting to chat the guy up. But she was feeling to good she wanted to chat.

Maura starts talking slurring a little "Jake so tell me about Jenny."

Jake feeling no pain also having been taking more pills and drinking beer with them. He lays his gun on the table in front of Maura .He leans back crosses his arms.

"Well where to start? Hey how's your shoulder you need another pill?" Maura smiles shaking her head no. "Okay just let me know I give you another. Wait I need another beer then I'll tell you about Jenny."

Jake gets up and turns his back to Maura. Maura eyes the gun. She thinks about grabbing it. But then thinks in the condition she is in he probably would over power her and take the gun back. So having studied all about how the pistol works before with Jane. She thought it would be best to just turn the safety on. So she watched him and quickly switched the safety on on his gun then sat back in her chair.

Jake didn't see what Maura had done. He came back with his beer and sat down across from her. He starts telling Maura about Jenny.

Outside Jane was devising a plan to go in and get her with Frost and Korsak. Jane was drawing out the plan on paper showing the guys.

Jane says pointing at the back door of the drawing of the house. "Frost you will go in from here and Korsak you will"

A voice booms loud over Jane's shoulder "He will stay right here."

"Lt. Cavanaugh? Um were." Jane gets interrupted by the Lt.

"You were just trying to take over operations. Let me tell you it ends here. You want to get Maura out of there you listen to Lt. Swenin here." Cavanaugh pulls over the negotiator .

The negotiator name is Lt. Swenin Jane is finding out. "But Lt. I ..we have a plan."

Aggravated Cavanaugh "Detective Rizzoli you will listen and do exactly what he tells you. Or you can leave . Understood?"

Jane nods "Yes Sir." Jane walks over to the negotiator and asks "What's your plan?"

The negotiator still a little afraid of Jane sheepishly says "well I got the girlfriend she is over there . You can talk to her first tell her to get him to come out . Okay?"

Jane nods and goes over to Jenny the girlfriend. Jane's mind flashed to when Jenny's breasts practically fell out of her shirt when her and Maura were staking out her apartment. Jane's face flushed as she approached Jenny. Jane shook her head remembering she had no time for this she had to get Maura away from Jenny's boyfriend.

Jane put out her hand to shake Jenny's "Hi my name is Detective Rizzoli. I need you to help us get Jake out of that house without anyone getting hurt okay?"

Jenny nods "I will try Detective."

"Jane please just call me Jane." Jenny nods "Okay Jenny I need you to keep him calm. Tell him no one is going to hurt him." Jane smiles and turns on her Rizzoli charm and says " Tell him I promised his Mother I wouldn't hurt him. I would never lie to a Mother. My Ma would kill me if I did." Jenny laughs "Now Jake has a woman in there with him. I need you to make I mean please tell him not to hurt her. Then tell him we will listen to his side of the story. Tell him I promise him okay?"

Jenny says "I will try. Does he know you?" Jane nods and hands her the phone.

Jane turns back to the negotiator and sees something is going on. Jane interrupts their conversations "What's happening?"

The negotiator jumps at hearing Jane yell and answers her fast "We are going in. 15 mins. I mean in 15 minutes were going in the house. You and your crew can come if you want."

Jane nods and looks at Frost and Korsak who are ready to follow Jane. "We want to go . Where do you want us?"

Surprised Jane was following his plan he says "You all can go right behind first team in okay? Talk to them they are grouping up outside the tent."

Jane nods as she , Frost and Korsak go outside the tent to find the first team.

Inside the house Maura was listening in on Jake's conversation to Jenny. Maura could tell Jake had taken too many of the pain pills and drank too many beers. Because they were having an effect on him. His head slowly kept lowering down to the table. Maura was hoping he would get so high from the pills that he would fall asleep . Then she could escape and find Jane.

Inside Maura waited for his head to fall on the table. Outside everyone was in position waiting for the go word...Over all the radios is heard "GO! GO! GO!"

to be continued?

A/N- Thanks for reading another chapter. I really I hope you liked it and want more?

Thanks! : D


	8. Chapter 8

Stakeout 8

Over all the radios is heard...GO!GO!GO!

S.W.A.T. team enter through the side windows. Jane , Frost and Korsak kicked in the back door where Jake and Maura were sitting at the kitchen table.

Guns drawn aimed at Edwards head Jane yells "On the ground! Hands behind your head! Now Edwards!"

Groggy and very high on the pills he took he grips his gun in his hand.

Maura very high on the pill she took covers her mouth with her hand and smiles. "It's okay Jane it's safe..or rather safety" Maura winks and smiles at Jane.

Jane looks at Maura likes she's crazy "What?"

Maura reaches over and easily takes the gun out of Jake's hand. Then Jake passes out and his head hits the table.

Maura waves the gun haphazardly at Jane "See told you safe. I switched the safety on without him seeing me. "

Jane grabs the gun away from Maura. Frost handcuffs Jake who is completely passed out now.

"Maura what were you thinking? He could have shot you. Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Your shoulder I'll get a Doctor for you." Jane frantically trying to make sure Maura was okay.

Maura shakes her head puts one finger on Jane's lips "Shhh... too many questions. I'm good really good. Jake gave me a pain pill." Maura laughs "No pain Jane ha that sounds funny say it with me Jane." Maura laughing tries to move Jane's lips to say it with her fingers on Jane's lips. "C'mon No pain Jane."

Jane laughs "Okay you're not feeling any pain are you? "

Maura smiling shaking her head no "You're saying it wrong. Say No pain Jane but three times real fast . C'mon it'll be fun. Here we go" She grabs Jane's lips again. "No pain Jane no pai"

Jane relieved and laughing carefully helps her stand and starts leading her out the door. "Okay druggie c'mon let's go get you checked out. You smell like a beer. Did you drink a beer too?"

Maura nods her head "Yes Jake gave me one . It was good and cold too. I see why you like drinking beer so much now."

Frost smiles as he lifts Edwards up and hands him off to a S.W.A.T. officer. "Jane I'll meet you back at the station."

Jane nods at him and walks Maura to the ambulance waiting outside. Jane looks Maura up and down laughing "Why would you take a drug from him? And drink with pills , you are a doctor you know better than that plus oh yeah ... He is a murderer . Are you crazy?"

Maura waves off Jane "Oh it was just a vicodin. I was in a lot of pain Jane...Oh that sounds funny too. Say it with me Jane . A lot of pain Jane , a lot of pain Jane, pain Jane, say it Jane."

Jane laughing hands her to the paramedics. "I'll be right back Maura." Maura waves at Jane and watches her own hand waving and laughs. Jane turned back and saw what Maura was laughing at and just shook her head.

Jane went to Cavanaugh and reported everything that happened in the house. Jane told him she was going to the hospital with Maura to get her checked out. Cavanaugh told her to let S.W.A.T handle everything now and have Frost fill out their report. He wanted Jane to take a couple days off and they would call her if they needed her. Jane was relieved because she wanted to make sure Maura was okay.

Jane went back to find Maura at the ambulance. As she rounded around to the back of the ambulance she heard laughter coming from a lot of people. She then saw Maura leading them all in saying really fast in unison and laughing " A lot of pain Jane, a lot of pain Jane , a lot of pain Jane, a lo.."

Jane laughs and breaks it up by whistling loudly and yelling "Okay okay quiet!" Once they all stopped except of course for Maura who kept repeating it. Jane asks "Is Dr. Isles alright?"

The head paramedic answers "Yes I think so but she will need to go for x-rays on her shoulder. It most likely is just dislocated. But she should make sure and go to the hospital. So ..."  
Relieved Jane says "Thanks I'll meet you at the hospital...Oh and please don't give her any more drugs ."

The paramedic laughs "Oh we won't she has had enough."

Four hours later Jane brings Maura home. Maura has a sling around her left arm to support her shoulder that they popped back into place at the hospital.

Jane holding Maura up helps her walk into the house. She sits her down on the couch. "Okay you're home Maura. You need anything?"

Maura still a little groggy from the pain pill "Water...cold water please thank you Jane."

Jane teases walking into the kitchen "Sure you don't want a beer?"

Maura frowns and squints at her "No ...ew I can still taste the one I drank. How can you drink beer Jane? It's awful." Maura heard Jane laughing in the kitchen.

Jane came back into the living room and handed Maura a cold bottle of water with a straw in it and a beer for herself. "Here ya go."

Maura takes a sip of her water and leans over and kisses Jane. Then with tears forming in her eyes says "Thank you Jane."

Jane smiles and teases "For the water no problem. I didn't think."

Maura smacks her on her arm. "No Jane for saving me...really thank you."

Jane gently holds Maura's hand in hers "I had to save the woman I'm in love with didn't I? I mean what kind of person would I be if.."

Maura cuts her off "In love with? You're in love with me?"

Jane gently kisses Maura on the lips and smiles a huge dimple filled smile "I love you...even if you do use drugs."

Maura hits her on her arm again. "I don't use drugs ..well just then because I was in so much pain."

Jane holds her hand up "Alright I know I was just kidding. How is the shoulder by the way? Are you in pain?"

Maura leans her head down on Jane's shoulder. "No not too much. They gave me a muscle relaxer."

"Oh no more drugs." Maura hits her again. Jane jokes "The drugs are turning you into a very violent person isn't it? You keep hitting me."

Maura turns her head and smiles up at Jane "Oh shut up and kiss me or I'll hit you again." Maura giggles as Jane kisses her.  
"Yes Ma'am" Jane kissing Maura lays herself down on her back bringing Maura carefully with her placing her on top of her.

Maura breaks the kiss and starts kissing Jane's neck. " Mmm Jane you always smell so good."

"Oh Maura mmm this feels unbelievably ...there isn't even a word for how incredible this feels. Don't stop...ever."

Maura smiles against her neck " I don't ever want too."

Jane gingerly puts her hands around Maura's back. Afraid to hurt her so she starts to take them off.

Maura stops her "Jane please hold me. You're not hurting me."

Jane hugs her gently. "This okay?"

Maura nods "More." Jane holds her a little tighter. "Yes mmm that feels so good Jane...I think we should move this to the bedroom. What do you think?"

"Okay I know you're probably really tired . It's been a hell of a day. I'll help you get ready for bed. C'mon get up off me."

Maura shakes her head "No no that's not what I meant . We have some unfinished business in the bedroom . Don't you remember the thing in my night stand drawer?"

Jane was shocked "Maura! You are hurt sweetie. I think you've had enough excitement for one day don't you?"

Maura smirked and shook her head no "No Jane I want to don't you? Or are you too tired? I'm sorry you probably are tired."

Jane laughs and kisses Maura "I could never be too tired to be with you. On my death bed I'd still want to with you. But Maura really your shoulder I could hurt you ."

"Not if we're careful. Please all I thought of when I was being held hostage was being with you again."

"Oh Maura ….Wait that's only because you were high on those pills." Jane laughs as Maura smacks her arm.

"No it wasn't the one pill I took. I love you ,you idiot."

"I'm an idiot now? Enough sweet talk. I'm in the mood now , let's get you in the bedroom ."

Maura slowly gets up off Jane and reaches her hand out to get Jane up.

Jane takes her hand and gets up "Maura I really don't think this is a good idea. I think those muscle relaxer are just numbing your pain. I don't want to hurt you."

Maura holding Jane's hand walks her to the bedroom. Once there Maura turns to Jane and places a kiss on her lips "Now help me get my clothes off."

Jane smiles shaking her head starts undressing Maura. A few grunts and groans of pain later from Maura. She stands completely naked in front of Jane's smiling eyes.

"You okay need a pill or anything?"

"No Jane I'm good."

Jane turns down the comforter on the bed and fluffs a few pillows for Maura to lay on. She then helps Maura get into the bed and covers her up.

"I'm going to go get a beer real quick. You want water or anything?"

Maura smirks " All I want is you. Hurry back."

Jane turns and jogs out of the room . Once in the kitchen she grabs a beer from the frig and opens it and drinks about half the bottle down. She sits on a kitchen stool trying to figure out if they really should be doing this or not. Jane's adrenaline is still pumping from Maura's hostage situation. Jane's thoughts are spinning fast around in her head. The reasons they should or shouldn't becoming blurred in her mind. If it were anyone else in the world besides Maura the answer would be no . But it is Maura. Jane heard a low growling of frustration coming from herself.

From the bedroom Maura yells "Jane! I'm waiting."

Jane yells back "Just a sec! I'm on my way."

Jane walks slowly back in the bedroom still trying to figure out what to do . She looks in and sees Maura. Jane's mouth falls open at what she sees. Maura is propped up on pillows with her back up against the head board . She has dimmed the lights and turned on soft music. She is holding the feeldoe in her hand and patting the sheets beside her for Jane to come to her. Jane didn't know if it were the beers she had or what but she saw a glow all around Maura. Jane had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful as Maura was right now.

Jane quickly undressed herself "Maura are you really sure you're up for this?"

Maura smiles "Yes I'm positive. If it gets too much we can just stop okay?"

"Okay Maura but you have to promise me that if I hurt you . You have to tell me and we have to stop okay promise?"

Jane crawls into bed with Maura . Maura holding the feeldoe kisses her and says "I promise. Now I want to put the small end of this in for you okay?"

Jane sits beside Maura "Okay if you want?"  
Maura smiles "Oh I definitely want to. Here put your leg over mine ." Jane does and Maura asks as she reaches her hand between Jane's legs "Are you wet enough or oh you are wet enough good...I'm going to put it in now ...Ready?"

Jane grins "Ready."

Maura slowly slides it in easily because Jane is dripping wet. Jane grabs the shaft and tries to adjust it comfortably.

Maura watching Jane's face smiles "How's it feel good?"

Jane smirks "Amazingly good."

\

A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. ;) So if you want another chapter or two let me know. Sorry for any typos you'll find I'll fix'em later . Thanks !


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Just to catch you up if you didn't read last chapter- Jane and Maura are in bed . Maura has her arm in a sling from a dislocated shoulder. But she still wants to try the new (feeldoe)toy with Jane.

Stakeout 9

Maura slowly slides the small end in easily because Jane is dripping wet. Jane grabs the shaft and tries to adjust it comfortably.

Maura watching Jane's face smiles "How's it feel good?"

Jane smirks "Amazingly good."

Maura slowly moves her body to lay down on her back. Jane holds her sling trying to help her not hurt herself.

Once completely flat on her back with her legs up and separated waiting for Maura grins and reaches out to Jane "Come here. I need to feel your body on mine."

"Maura I'll hurt you if I lay on top of you." Jane holds up a finger to Maura for her to wait " Let me figure this out."

Maura nods looking up at Jane with smoldering darkened emerald eyes. Jane is getting lost in her eyes slowly bends down to kiss her. As their lips touch Jane's eyes flutter closed as she wonders how she was so incredibly lucky to be here like this with Maura.

As Jane pulls quickly away from the kiss with her eyes still closed . Maura studies her face "What Jane? Why did you stop ?"

Jane opens her eyes slowly and stares at Maura's glistening wet lips and licks her own lips. "Oh sorry it's just .." Jane struggles for the words to explain her feelings.

Maura smiles and strokes Jane's face with her hand "It's okay … You're not hurting me , please I need you Jane."

Jane slides her body between Maura's legs with one hand down on each side of Maura and supports her body so she won't hurt Maura. Jane looks down at Maura. "It's just I've never felt like this before. It's just a little overwhelming..you are overwhelming Maura... I love you and I almost lost you today. I don't think I could go living without you" Jane bends down and softly kisses her.

"Aw baby I love you too I'm right here I won't leave you ever. But I really really need you inside me please I want to feel you inside me now."

Jane smiles and reaches down and placing her hand between Maura's legs and spreads her folds apart with her fingers. Jane fingers were soaked instantly in Maura's juices."Ooo you are really ready for me aren't you?"

Maura moans and pleads "Please Jane..mmm"

Jane let's her fingers explore all around her lips and then makes contact with her little protruding clit. Jane starts rubbing circles around it. Maura lifts her hips up trying to make more contact with Jane's fingers.

Jane stops and takes a pillow and eases it underneath Maura's hips. Jane then moves down and places her lips on Maura's wet folds and begins licking and flicking her clit with her tongue.

Maura's breathing hard and her hips start squirming under Jane's face . She pleads with Jane as she feels her blood pounding and throbbing between her legs. "More ...inside I need you baby...mmm"

Jane smiles into her giving her clit one last kiss as she lifts her face up and sits up on her knees. Jane separates Maura's soaking wet lips with her fingers . She takes the feeldoe shaft in the other hand and places it at Maura's entrance and twirls the tip of it slowly around while watching Maura's face.

Maura tries to lift up her hips to get more of the toy inside of her. But as it starts to go in Jane pulls it away. Maura gets frustrated "Jane please don't tease I really want you please...I can't take anymore teasing please."

Jane totally enjoying teasing her didn't really want to stop. But her own aching need was throbbing and taking over the control. So Jane leaned down and kisses Maura then slowly very slowly inches the big thick silicone shaft into Maura. Jane feels Maura's legs wrap around her back and grip her tightly.

Jane still slowly entering her smiles and bends down and kisses then sucks one of Maura's nipples into her mouth. Jane feels Maura's hand reach around her and squeeze and push her ass closer to her.

Jane laughs "Someone's a little anxious huh?" Maura nods and moans . Jane thrusts the shaft all the way into Maura.

Maura feeling Jane's shaft completely filling her inside says "Yes! Oh Jane ...yes...oh you feel soo good ." Maura puts her free hand that wasn't in a sling on Jane's waist. She begins trying to get Jane to thrust it in and out of her.

Jane starts slowly thrusting the silicone shaft in and out of Maura. Maura moves her hand to Jane's breast and cups and squeezes it then she lifts her head and puts her lips on her nipple and sucks and licks it.

Jane's head falls down forward becoming overcome with feeling all her nerve ends on fire where Maura's hand, tongue and lips were touching her.

Jane throws her head down into Maura's neck and starts spreading slow kisses up and down her. Maura moves her hand between Jane's legs . She feels around until she finds Jane's clitoris . Maura smiles to herself as she can feel clit pounding and throbbing against her fingers. Maura starts circling Jane's clit with her fingers.

Jane feeling herself about to cum starts thrusting faster into Maura. Maura moans "Oh Jane... Yes! Mmmm...harder you won't hurt me . Oh God Jane...so Oh I love you..."

Jane reaches down between both their legs and switches the vibrator on the toy on. Maura screams out as the vibrations hit deep inside of her and up against her clit. "Oh Jane I'm ..mmm Oh Jane!" Maura orgasm takes over her body. Jane slows her thrusts trying to let Maura's orgasm last longer . Jane then felt her own orgasm explode within herself and take over all her senses.

They both clung onto one another tightly through each others until the last spasms . Sweat drenched bodies clinging and moaning together. Maura had the last small tremble in her body. Jane slowly pulls the silicone shaft out of Maura and herself and tosses it to the floor. Jane lets her body collapse beside Maura's . They both lay breathing hard trying to catch their breaths.

Jane reaches for Maura's hand and holds it then brings it to her lips and kisses it. "I love you so much Maura."

"I love you too Jane...but ow, ow , ow."

Jane sits up fast "Oh sweetie did I hurt you? Dammit see I told you I was gonna hurt you." Jane looks frantically at her up and down "What , what can I do ? Do you want a pill or ice what just tell me?" Jane got up out of the bed and stood waiting to go what she needed.

Maura laughs "Jane , Jane calm down. It just hurts a little...But maybe a pill would help."

Jane shot out of the bedroom naked to go get her pills for her. Running to the kitchen she found the bottle of pills . She grabbed a bottle of water and started to go back to the bedroom. But she stopped in her tracks when she heard.

"Janie? Where are your clothes? Why are you naked ...again ... in Maura's house?"

Jane scrunched her face and turned slowly around to see her mother standing at the back door holding a bag of groceries. Jane saw and grabbed a apron that was hanging from the kitchen island . Jane quickly put it over herself to cover her nakedness.

"Ma! What are you doing here it's late?"

Angela starts to answer and Jane cuts her off "Ma wait a minute . Stay here I have to give Maura some of her medicine. I'll be right back."

Jane didn't wait for and answer she took off for the bedroom. Angela laughs when Jane turned and showed her naked butt sticking out of the apron as she ran to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom she smiled at Maura and hands her the water and pills.

"Jane why are you wearing an apron?" Maura smiling as she takes her pill looking at Jane up and down.

Jane takes off the apron and finds some of her clothes in a draw and puts on a t - shirt and shorts. Just as she pulls up her shorts Angela walks in the bedroom.

Jane is pissed off "Really? You just walk into Maura's bedroom , really Ma?"

Angela smiles and ignores Jane. "Maura are you hurt?"

Maura covers herself with the sheets "Hi, Angela I had a dislocated shoulder... I thought you had a date with Sean tonight what are you doing home?"

Angela goes and sits on the edge of the bed . Jane is in shock and waves around her hands and arms at her.

"Really Ma? Just get in bed with her why don't you." Jane stares at her Ma and motions for her to get up.

Angela ignores her daughter and tells Maura "Sean canceled because you needed help he said. So did he help you?"

Jane interrupts "Yes he helped now could you please leave Ma?"

Maura smiles at Angela "Yes Sean helped me."

"Ma Maura is hurt will you please leave?"

"Oh Maura your poor shoulder .Oh honey what happened?"

Jane jumps in "Ma she needs rest she doesn't need to be interrogated by you. You can talk to her in the morning okay?"  
Angela looks at Jane "So you naked in an apron was helping her but me just talking to her is hurting her?"

Jane nods "Yes it is , now out she needs her rest."

Angela gets up and starts walking out and turns and says to Maura "I'm just in the guest house if you need anything okay?"

Maura nods "Thank you Angela . I will call you if I need something."

Jane puts her hands on Angela's back pushing her out the door. "Bye Ma."

Angela says  
"You better take care of her Janie. If you need help."  
"Yeah yeah I know you're in the guest house thanks Ma goodnight."

Angela looks sternly at Jane and points her finger at her and says " No more sex tonight . She has a hurt shoulder Janie behave yourself."  
Jane was in shock her mother said that and says "Ma what ? I mean you ...I...we ...could you just...goodnight Ma." Jane gently pushes her out the back door and shuts it in her face.

Jane walks back to the bedroom shaking her head not believing that just happened. Once she was in the bedroom she took off her clothes and got into bed with Maura.

She leans over and kisses Maura

"Now where were we? Are you still in pain?"

"I feel better. I think the pill is starting to work. So ready to go again?"  
Jane laughs "Maura what are those sex pills or what? Every time you take one you need sex?"

Maura grins "No they're not sex pills. It's just every time I see you I want sex."

Jane smirks "Oh really? I like that." Jane grabs the sheet and pulls it over them both and says "Okay round two …." they both started giggling under the sheets.

A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. I really hope you liked it.

THANKS!


End file.
